


When Flower Meets Sunset

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 隆岩虚构职业，记一次工作期间的旅行刚酱生贺
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Iwata Takanori | Gun
Kudos: 1





	When Flower Meets Sunset

马路由长条的石板斜向铺成，一人有余两人勉强的人行道则铺着方形石砖，无论哪种地面都有凹凸不平的点状坑，是风吹雨淋还有鞋底、马掌、轮胎长年累月碾压带来的印记。行李箱的滑轮滚在这种地面上，响声无异于汽车在闹市区猛按喇叭。

前后无人，两边都是安静的住宅楼，今市收起行李箱的拉杆将箱子扛上肩。

“我来拎。”

骨碌碌的噪声消失了，走在前面的岩田回过头。

“你继续找酒店，大哥给的地址就在这一带。”

今市腾出一条手臂，摆动时隔着衬衫也能看见鼓起的肌肉线，他早已解开身前的几颗纽扣，里面的工装背心正紧紧贴着胸膛平稳起伏。

天气再热，岩田知道剩下的扣子也会牢牢系住，今市腰上的那把枪必须时刻藏于内侧。

他将提包从右手换到左手，轮流卷起衣袖。其实他更想扯下脖子上的领巾，既然他们还在外面，他就得一直扮演热衷时尚的富家少爷，不懈怠工作是他给自己定的规矩，何况今市的保镖角色也演得勤勤恳恳。

酒店夹在两栋住宅楼之间，本身也是普通公寓改造而成，和周围的老建筑都是四五层高，说是酒店更接近汽车旅馆之类的简朴住处。

沉重的行李箱被搁到地上，岩田把它拉至身侧。接待客人的地方过于狭小，像大一点的影院售票处，他左右一扫就看遍所有的装饰物，目光又转回弓身俯在柜台上的今市。签字时今市仍戴着墨镜，向前抵着柜台的膝盖使裤脚往上窜了几公分，露出一截白袜。

领到钥匙后今市转身欲拎行李，他先一步拉起箱子走到前面，今市也没说什么，尾随他走进电梯厢。

“刚才你填的名字是川崎？”

关上房门后岩田终于放心提问。

“在外边住当然不登记真名。”

房间内部比在楼房外看上去宽敞，他们坐在各自的床铺上休息，片刻之后今市起身开箱整理。

“可我记得你是关西出身。”

长短不一的黝黑枪筒从绒布中滑出，岩田看着他们在被单上一字排开。

“小时候搬过家，我在那边长大。”

虽然简短，岩田觉得今市说的是真话，组织中隐藏过往经历很常见，除了对上级交代之外并没有义务透露，可他认为今市不在那一圈里面。

“过来看看，阿岩，”今市此时仅穿着背心，晒成深色的胳膊和胸口都在风扇前冒着热气，“选一把你明天用的。”

进门后岩田也脱了衬衫，还有已经汗湿的领巾，丝质短袖迎风掀起一片冰凉，令他精神为之一振。

“这把小口径的，”他指着自己和今市之间一把银色的小巧手枪，“不需要消音器，它扣扳机时声音不大，刚好能让最近的几个人听见，足够产生警告又不至于引人注目。”

今市两手撑在放置枪支的垫布的两侧，肩头和背部的肌肉隆起，抬头时肩胛骨之间的沟壑更深，脸上是老手赞许新人时常见的那种表情。或许还有出于个人意愿的愉快，因为原本盯着他的眼睛此刻弯成了弧线。

“将来你会是个好干部，”今市递给他枪，又补充一句，“不仅是干部。”

“明天我才出第一次任务。”

言下之意是还早，岩田评价自己向来客观。

“这儿不缺武斗派，会冲锋的军师倒是几乎没有。”

大学即将毕业，企业面试已到最后一关，他却带着介绍信敲开组织的暗门，行事风格令背头梳得发亮的管事中年人们也不禁侧目。

“真到那时你要做什么？”

岩田对着镜子挤出一个练习过很多次的标准笑容，隐藏身份外出时经常派上用场。

“我喜欢冲在前面，”今市两只手搭上他肩头，细长的手指悬空晃动，“大将还是我。”

修剪整齐的胡茬在颊边摩擦，岩田偏过头，用嘴唇回应比坚硬胡茬柔软得多的吻。

  
我是今市。初次见面时没等他说话，留着胡子的精瘦男人就握住他的手，肘部贴合，另一只手绕到他背后拍着。

岩田，叫我阿岩吧。他不卑不亢接住整套问候。

“你很喜欢枪？”

声音中有一丝期待，不是他的错觉，很快对方又问。

“不然你绰号为什么是Gun？”

岩的音读和英语中的Gun相似，仅此而已。今市的深蓝外套上绣着一只老虎，獠牙锋利，舌头殷红，但今市咧嘴笑的时候两颗门牙却像兔子。岩田想了想，回握的手用力摇动，也露出笑容。

“有一点兴趣，可我还没使过。”

“以后有的是机会。”

今市摘下漆黑的圆框墨镜。

“真的？”

“如果你愿意吃苦的话。”

他发现今市的眼睛仔细看人时跟笑起来有差别，那并非驯良的家养动物，而是有捕猎本能的野兽。再次拥抱时，今市衣服上那只花斑猛虎大张的嘴咬在他胸前。

“正好我擅长。”

射击练习场岩田经常去报道，一开始子弹总射在靶外，今市在旁边敲打他因酸痛而弯下去的肘部，喊着姿势不能放松别太在乎落点。反复练习当然是为了瞄准，有几次他都想还击，尤其是看到今市一抬手就射中人头靶的前额时。后来他以各类姿势端枪端得纹丝不动，靶子也每次都应声后仰，他又庆幸当时没说出来。

今市教他射击，也教他如何将一支枪拆成零件、如何上油、用什么布料擦拭、最后又如何组装回去。其他的东西他跟着另外一些人学，整天东奔西跑，他渐渐知道今市在带新人的前辈里很有名，或者说整个组织中枪神今市隆二的名字都如雷贯耳。

新人考核结束，榜单最前面的名字是“岩田刚典”，大家闹哄哄聚在桌边举杯，他下了桌在吧台找到今市。

“阿岩来了，”今市手边搁着一个啤酒杯，杯底只剩泡沫，“来找我要礼物？”

多少天没见面岩田无暇计算，今市在和隔壁的人说他听不明白的事，时不时笑着拍打吧台的台面，他站在原地，心想刚才为什么没从桌上拿个高脚杯。他们之间最近的距离似乎仍留在射击场。

“我想玩会儿飞镖。”

岩田笑着说。

他们走向对面墙的飞镖盘，半路有人起哄蒙住今市的眼睛，赌摘下眼罩的五秒内能否命中。不成调的倒计时声中，飞镖从今市的拇指和食指间射出，金色尾羽像一道闪电，针头直直戳进红心。

随后他也掷了几次，累计点数比今市的少一些，但是已经足够引起周围的欢呼。

人群逐渐散去，夜幕中今市赶来撞他的肩。

“怎么不高兴？今天是在为你庆祝。”

岩田习惯性地露齿笑，发觉和前边的人已经隔了一段距离，又无所谓似的抬起眉毛。揽在肩头的手他也不想花力气挣开。

“我知道。”

“想要什么礼物？”今市又问，“你还没回答。”

“什么都行？”

“说说看。”

车灯透过人行天桥的栏杆，照在今市脸上，唇上打理整齐的胡子似乎还挂着没擦净的啤酒泡沫。说说看，阿岩。今市靠着网状护栏左右扭动脖子，像在等人。

他朝旁边迈了一步，略微踮起脚，后脑袋立即撞到铁丝网。今市的胡子擦得他嘴唇又疼又痒，他终于知道当晚今市喝的是哪种啤酒。

镂空花朵从墙根一直雕刻到立柱、门梁、窗框，岩田仰头，看那些巧夺天工的装饰长满整座巍峨的白色建筑。百花教堂不负其名，他一动不动地站在游人如织的大门前，高耸尖顶像戴帽人在俯视审判席。

“出来走一走不错吧。”

背后的今市递相机给他，他以为自己看得过分出神，以至于没留意被摄入镜头，然而相机的回看影像里只有教堂尖顶。

“是不错。”

好在他们看的东西相同，岩田压下软顶八角帽的帽檐。

背后也有一排游客，透过人们的肩膀他看见两扇合拢的金色大门，厚重门板划分成若干区域，每一块都雕着或躬身或伏地的立体人影，一时他眼里全是金灿灿的光。

今市灵活穿到人群前面，他跟过去。今市偏头朝他手中的相机努嘴，让他尽管用，这似乎是今市的私人物品而非组织财产。扭动镜头对焦时，他几乎快相信两人是来专程旅行的。

“多看一会儿，以后来不了这里了。”

“因为它的名字是天堂门扉？”

“如果以后想去，现在后悔还来得及。”

今市手插在兜里，用凸起的肘关节碰他。

和家里大吵一架、被公司严肃劝解，此后岩田才来到组织的事务所。理由与其说是某位前辈曾在危难时刻帮了他，不如说是他自己渴望某种能让血液快速奔流的刺激，每天的画面不应该仅仅定格成按下闹钟、打好领带然后出门挤电车。他能读懂艰深书籍，也能在运动场上飞奔，他想体验的是把什么牢牢握在手里的感觉，而不是连手臂摆动的幅度都被操控。

对外并不存在的组织，暗地里处理过许多棘手事件，当某些机构不便向大众解释执行理由时，正是组织出马的时候。虽然吸收成员不限类型，但很难想象他们会招一个连枪套都没摸过的人，射击训练休息期间今市曾对他说。

“不过大哥做的决定很对，”今市合上一个文件夹的封皮，里面是他来射击场之前的各项考核单，“你比我见过的任何兄弟都聪明。”

从组织公认的“枪神”口中得到此类评价，换作其他人肯定会乐得原地蹦起。

岩田垂在裤缝边的手攥成拳头。今市容易混淆他人视线的笑容、腹部成块的肌肉、顷刻集中的注意力，是在排气管低鸣的码头和堆满钢筋的街头仓库磨练出来的。学校里的聪明到了这儿很大一部分要推倒重来，即便如此他也一一攻克，可有些不属于他的，跟他始终是两个世界。

一滴汗顺着他鼻梁上端的折峰滑落，更多的汗从棒球帽紧压住的发根处继续往外冒。今市取下脖子上的毛巾递给他，他擦完准备还回去，却被按住手，于是他等今市转身后悄悄把毛巾团进自己的运动包。

天堂不会欢迎开过枪的人，今市也好，过了明天之后的他也好，等到那天来临肯定无法踏进大门一步。主动接受任务时他就考虑过所有假设，结论是他仍然来了。

“后悔的话第一天我就不会和你握手。”

他回答。

此时的今市是为了出游不过于显眼的便衣保镖，翠绿镜片和衬衫上的大朵黄花使他毫无障碍地融入游客团体。而岩田即使戴着鸭舌帽，标致五官外加昂首阔步的身姿也使他比起游客更像某位名不见经传的演员，垂顺的天蓝衬衫贴着他的紧实腰线，令他像一缕穿过街道的清风。

接过今市递来的小吃，营造的假象也顷刻还原。岩田坐在露天摊对面的门槛，鼓着腮帮大嚼吸满酱汁的肉粒和面饼，油流到手上还是今市提醒他赶紧揩掉。蓄须肤色又深的今市乍看粗糙，却在某些容易被忽视的地方意外细致，岩田想到过去的几个夜晚，不自觉把脸埋得更深。

剩下的纸巾今市捏在手里，伸向他嘴边，就像真的保镖会对主人做的那样。他截下那团纸自己胡乱抹嘴，今市笑得整排牙齿发亮。

“牛肉饼味道很棒。”

他把话题转向食物，今市伸手抹去他脸上的最后一点汁水，接下来却是收手按回纸巾。他张了张嘴，最后只是将帽檐拉低。

这里的男性热情豪放起来甚至不在意对方性别，可也不至于令他想象两人在大街上亲昵的情景。那晚一起走过人行天桥后，他跟今市短暂相拥过几次，这些都证明不了什么。

今市夸过他聪明，他记性很好，自然记得住。

  
晴夜仍留有白日余温，岩田盖着薄被，热得翻来覆去。窗户不能轻易打开，他下床绕到今市那边搬风扇，在床头被抓住手腕。

“是我。”

他忍耐着说。

“哦，是阿岩。”

黑暗中今市的鼻音有些朦胧。

床头的台灯亮了，他身上只有一条短裤，便几步返回自己床边。

这次他又被拽住，今市扶着他的腰把他翻转过来，鼻尖凑近他因拉长呼吸而起伏的下腹。

“很热？睡不着？”

今市含混地发问，眯缝的眼睛仿佛在大笑。

“有点儿……”

腰被带动着不断向前挺，岩田按住额头，现在反而更热了。

热到极限时今市放开他，他跌回自己的床，手随即被今市拉向床头，他顺势握住冰凉的栏杆。今市的细长手指正裹着软绵绵的胶状液体，使他也变得柔软，屈起的双腿渐渐展平。

炎热转化成别的知觉，从内而外催促他抚上今市的脖颈。今市俯身撞动的时候腹部成块的轮廓更加明显，他将靠在今市背后的脚踝用力勾在一起。

重叠的喘息中，今市的胡子还是扎得他脸痛，贴着皮肤久了便转为麻痒，他身体另一处也有相同感受。

久过以往的任何一次。今市斜躺在他身侧，掌心的茧擦过他剧烈鼓动的前胸、颈侧动脉，接着那只手向后捋他的头发。

“明天你不会紧张了。”

舌尖混杂着咸味，不知是他还是今市滴下的汗水，岩田闭着眼想。

浴室水汽弥漫，瓷砖滑得撑不住。岩田艰难弯着腰，今市在他身后，直到留在内部的体液随清水沿腿滑下，他才像松了弓的弦，背重新舒展开来。

他挤出一捧泡沫覆住身前，又挤了一些给今市。今市撑着瓷砖墙面的手臂逐渐弯折，花洒涌出的水带着雾，淋遍他的脸，然后浇在他与今市相抵的胸膛。

“恐怕我还是会紧张。”

岩田小声说，下巴不停滴水。实际他已经在脑中模拟过很多次明天的全过程，他还不习惯用正常音量说谎。

他猛眨眼皮甩开飞溅的水花，今市厚实的嘴唇微张，脑袋像瞄住准星似的慢慢侧偏，他迟疑地靠近，尽管和今市的鼻尖只隔几公分。

又一次，今市抱紧他轻微抖动的肩膀。

镜子前岩田检查了两遍衣领翻折的角度、领巾露出胸带的高度、皮鞋的鞋带，和银色手枪在内袋的具体位置。套上西装马甲的今市坐在他身后，交握的手撑着膝盖。

镜中他与今市目光相撞，今市弹出两根手指，靠着颧骨比出胜利手势，他不禁笑了。如果现在有人进来，一定会以为他们是即将赶赴某场舞会的表演嘉宾。

“我送你到门口之后再去屋顶，” 今市把装好狙击枪的吉他箱挽上右肩，“你确定结束后自己离开？” 

他不假思索点头。

“就按原计划汇合。” 

“好，按原计划。”

他向今市伸出手，他们默契地贴合肘部，互相拍着背。今市的长耳坠换成便于行动的小巧耳钉，是他喜欢的简约设计，而且眼熟，原来在某家商店见过。昨天他在橱窗外停了一小会儿，不知从哪里回来的今市还打趣他真像惦念远方恋人的痴情公子。

已经除去饰物的耳垂突然被什么叮了一口，岩田捂着耳朵，摸到一个小而硬的东西。就在这时今市吻了他。

“到时候还我。”

镜子里他耳边的圆钻和今市的一样。

大厅入口的穿衣镜前岩田匆匆看了眼自己，立刻跟上进场队伍。他所持的邀请函上，烫金的“岩田刚典”下方是一行虚拟头衔，却足以昭示他的信用丰厚又可靠。

闪光灯聚集的发布会结束后，时尚名流们欢笑离场，手握投标意向和资金的人们转到另一处更安静的地方叙谈。俱乐部提供自助餐食、带冰块的酒杯、能够透气的二层露台，岩田全都体验了一遍。

露台上的人都是相似的轻便正装打扮，三两聚在一起举杯交谈，中央的圆桌上摆着鲜花与水果。在大型盆栽边他透过枝叶缝隙观看，前方是叼着雪茄的目标，未来的几小时，数千里之外某所无法监管的公司将会被以充分理由提请调查。

再远一点，是对面屋顶上今市架起的枪管。当他射偏今市才会开枪，如果他移到袖口的手枪能解决，便无需浪费今市的狙击子弹。

岩田朝路过的侍者要了一杯酒，一饮而尽后放回托盘。

雪茄被那人夹到手上，摊开的双臂中间，雪白衬衫毫无遮挡。

他像在回味冰镇烈酒的余韵一般，踱至围栏边，迅速转身对那件衬衫的胸袋扣动扳机。

雪茄滚落到桌边，周围人群因疑惑和惊愕都看向渐渐变红的衬衫前襟，无人打量他。

他跨过地上的雪茄，肘关节放松仅抬小臂，朝半跪在地上的人的眉心射出第二枪。对方大睁着失去焦距的眼睛，脑袋撞向地板。

圆桌歪斜倒地，花瓣和果肉被踩成泥浆，人们纷纷跑进厅内，挤向通往一楼的楼梯。

经过露台敞开的玻璃门时，岩田发现背后屋顶上的枪口已经消失了。

离开俱乐部的时间晚于预期，不过他还是成功混进第一批推门而出的人群。附近有人斜眼偷看，犹豫地议论，于是他跑向大路边。

摩托车冲到跟前停下，岩田急忙收住即将踏出人行道的脚。

排气管呼呼地喷烟，今市用腿斜支着地，扔来一个头盔，等他戴好又把吉他箱给他。

“你从哪儿弄的车？”

引擎声中他大声喊。

“背好。”

今市重重拍向他的西装裤后袋，然后继续拧车把。

石板路面上车胎不断跳动，吉他箱的硬壳硌得后背发痛，岩田不得不向前趴下，今市把他箍在腰间的胳膊分别向内拽，让他抱得更牢。

“我们直接回去拿行李？”

他伏在今市背上问。

“最后一个地方，”今市的嗓音高亢且响亮，“我答应了你出来旅游，当然要全部逛到。”

河边游客熙攘，摩托车到了老桥放慢速度，岩田看向侧边。远处也有一座桥，据说只要在桥栏上一起系锁两人便永不分离。

可那不是他们要去的地方，今市带他去的是计划中的汇合点，对岸山坡的观览广场。

河水映照的天空中，橙红的光正从一角朝周围蔓延，他依稀看见沿河建筑群背后教堂另一面的巨大穹顶，像因兴奋而绯红的脸。

修建在山顶的广场拥有开阔平台，供人一览存在数百年之久的城市全貌，和名声不逊于城市本身的日落美景。岩田爬完长坡，边喘气边脱下外套，接着他站住了。天边晚霞宛如油彩肆意泼洒，老城每一块砖瓦都像镀上金漆，哪怕仅在这里停留十分钟、甚至五分钟也值得。

每秒云都在流动，光的角度都在变化，而经过磨练、倾注心力又渴望明天的人，从不会与美景失之交臂。

他去树下买了两杯冰饮，回来时今市正坐在广场中央的雕像下，两条长腿左右岔开，鞋跟踩在好几级阶梯以外。今市在看远处，袖口翻折到肘弯，小臂凹槽式的肌肉线和背后的雕像有些相似。

出发前他问今市，大哥为什么派他过来。其实他猜得出，不管是指导还是监督，经验老道的今市都是合适人选。

靠在门口的今市掐掉烟，说是他自己递的申请。

“你不是想旅游吗？和我一起。”

“别开玩笑，我这次去是执行任务。”

他清点着装备数量，头也不抬。

“往后有得你忙，”今市摸着下巴上的胡茬，“长途出差的好机会可不是人人都有，我额外要了一天，你想提前回来也行。”

他拍掉手上的油污，也走过去靠着门。

“既然有假为什么不休息。”

今市竖起一根手指戳他胸口，他条件反射朝今市肋骨下方挥了一拳，姿势到位但力道很轻。他们背靠门框，面对面放声大笑。

果真不枉此行。岩田直视那轮即将沉到无数房顶后面的火球，尚存的余威令他眼角酸痛。

他把纸杯搁在两人之间的石阶，摘下耳钉给今市。

“还你。”

耳钉离开掌心的时候，他不自觉动了动手指。

今市似乎没空注意他的变化，自顾自掏着压在腿侧的裤兜。他端起自己那杯饮料，在沁凉液体滚过喉头后呼出一声哨音。

还回的耳钉被装进一个布袋，今市又取下自己戴的放进去。

岩田接过袋子，重新抽开束绳，把里面的东西全部倒出。

一对熟悉的耳钉躺在他膝头，跟着掉出来的还有一小块擦拭布，角落的“Takanori”是今市为他登记射击成绩时的笔迹。

“写'阿岩'更方便，可是送礼物写上名字比较好。”

他把软布塞回袋子，慢慢地依次戴上两个耳钉。本来他以为只会听到一句“恭喜正式合格”，而他也只用说“承蒙隆二兄关照”。

“这条路不好走，”今市摸烟摸到一半又自觉停下，“也有人凭着冲上头的热情找来，他们离开得也快。”

人人都认为他会选一条坦途，可众多路标中岩田却选了自己喜欢的，选定就不再回头。

“是我自己想走下去。”

“你也能够走下去。”

像是表示我早就明白，今市眯着眼笑。

“直到顶点。”

纸杯被今市拿到外侧，他们之间再没有多余的空隙。

橘红瓦片连成的屋顶之海静静漂浮在天幕下，又像无数鲜花同时盛开。

“美极了，”岩田伸了一个长长的懒腰，几天来的疲劳都消解在空气里，“我喜欢今天看到的落日。”

“我也喜欢。”

今市收回伸长的腿，先他一步起身。

他的右手被今市托住，仿佛暖风扫过手背，今市向前弯下腰，嘴唇轻碰几秒便移开。

然后他带着身后的漫天余晖朝他拥来。

**Author's Note:**

> P.S  
> 把还没去西班牙的两人安排到以佛罗伦萨为原型的地方，标题也有佛罗伦萨的日落的意思  
> 选枪、两次开枪的方式化用了电影《教父》的情节


End file.
